The objective is to produce in vitro a full-thickness oral mucosal equivalent (FTOME) suitable for use in intraoral grafting procedures. The FTOME will consist of both oral epithelial and connective tissue components. In the proposed studies canine FTOME will be produced and grafted intraorally. The techniques for optimal surgical manipulation of the graft material will be developed. The oral tissue equivalents will be produced in vitro by cultivating oral epithelial cells on a collagenous dermal substitute. The donor epithelial cells will be obtained by biopsy of orally mucosa from dogs. The oral epithelial cells will be cultured in a defined medium on the dermal substitute until a stratified squamous epithelium developing. The FTOME will be transplanted to autochthonous dogs, intraroally, to examine its handling characteristics, tissue acceptance and longterm retention. FTOME produced in vitro will provide several advantages to patients requiring intraoral grafts for elective procedures. The material can be produced in abundant quantities prior to the surgery, a second surgical procedures at a donor site will be eliminated, and the graft material will possess the physical characteristics of the surrounding mucosa. Routine use of materials of this type could eventually result in considerable reductions in patient morbidity, surgical procedures and expense during intraoral reconstruction.